deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yemelyan Pugachev
Yemelyan Pugachev was the son of a small Cossack land owner, who would go on to lead a major Cossack revolt to in Russia against tsarina Catherine II, claiming to be a rightful heir to the Russian throne. Pugachev began his military career at the age of 17 in the year 1759, fighting in the Seven Years War in Prussia and becoming the equivalent of a company commander by 1770. In 1770, Pugachev fell ill and deserted. Pugachev was arrested, but escaped fleeing to an independent Cossack community on the Terek River. Pugachev was arrested and escaped multiple times during his time as a fugitive, once while as an envoy for a group protesting the Russian government's treatment of the cossacks. It was during his time as a fugitive that Pugachev got the idea of impersonating the overthrown tsar Peter III, who was actually murdered by Catherine the II herself in 1762. In 1774, Pugachev gathered an army of cossacks and peasant and lower-class followers, promising reform. Pugachev's army grew so large that they seized large amounts of land between the Volga and the Urals. Pugachev's army captured numerous firearms and artillery, making them a formidable threat, seizing the city of Kazan in July, 1774. The rebellion lasted until September 1774, when Pugachev's army was defeated by Imperial Russian forces and Pugachev was captured. Pugachev was later beheaded and drawn and quartered on January 21st, 1775. Battle vs Toussaint Louverture (by SPARTAN 119) Toussaint Louverture: Yemelyan Pugachev: Toussaint Louverture along with two men on horseback and four on foot enter a open field between the Haitian jungle and the seashore, on the other side of the field stand Yemelyan Pugachev, three mounted Cossacks, and four infantry. Toussaint assumes they must be hostile, and orders his infantry to open fire. Four Charleville muskets fire, one of their bullets hitting its mark, killing one of Pugachev's infantry with a bullet to the chest. Pugachev's infantry open fire, killing one of the Toissaint's infantry and killing the horses of all three of the Louverture's cavalry. Pugachev's cavalry and infantry charge the now all dismounted Haitians. Toissaint, however, is not intimidated, and orders his musketeers to fire a second volley into the charging Cossacks. One of the Cossack cavalry was shot off his horse, another had his mount shot out from under him, as Russian infantry man fell to the ground, a musket ball through his forehead. Pugachev urged his men forward in spite of the lost of most of his cavalry, firing his flintlock pistol and killing a man to right of Toissaint . Toussaint drew his An IX pistol, and fired at Yemelyan, but missed, the bullet instead hitting his horse in the head, killing it and causing Yemelyan to roll forward off his mount. Pugachevs' remaining men closed in around him, getting between him and Toussaint's forces. One of Pugachev's musketeers fired, cutting down one Toissaint's soldiers. Toissaint drew his An IX Sabre and led his men towards the Pugachev's Cossacks, who drew their swords and kindjals in response. Toissaint's men drew first blood when a Haitian rebel ran through one of the Cossacks with a machete. . Another Haitian ran at another of Pugachev's men, wielding the butt of his musket like a club. The Cossack, however, ducked the blow and stabbed his Haitian through the chest twice with his kindjal. A Haitian soldier fires an An IX pistol at the Cossack with the kindjal at point blank range, killing him, before the Haitian himself fell to Yemelyan Pugachev's shashka. . The last Haitian soldier tried to defend himself from Pugachev's attacks with his machete, but he mistimed his swing was left himself open. Pugachev ran him through with his machete. . At the same time, Louverture evaded and attack from Pugachev's last soldier's kindjal and cut his throat with his sabre. Louverture and Pugachev turned to face each other and charged. Pugachev swung his shashka in a wide arc, which Toissaint blocked, but he lost balance and fell on his back, dropping his sabre. Toussaint rolled out of the way of a downward thrust from Pugachev's shashka and grabbed a machete lying next to the body of one of his fallen comrades. Louverture made a wide slash with the machete, which chopped off Pugachev's hand in a spray of blood, before making a second slash that went half way through Pugachev's neck, killing him. Toussaint raised the bloody machete and shouted in triumph. WINNER: Toissaint Louverture Experts Opinion Toussaint Louverture won this battle for his superior tactical knowledge, leadership, and intelligence, allowing him to outsmart and defeat Pugachev in spite of his greater skill in mounted combat. For original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Russian Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Asian Warriors